Noork's Elbow
thumb|right|250px Noork's Elbow jest dwunastym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Juan Pancho Eekels ; Opis : Po ucieczce z Terraniux po raz kolejny powracamy na powierzchnię Na Pali. Zapada zmierzch, kiedy odnajdujemy opuszczoną wioskę, strzeżoną przez Mercenaries. Nieco dalej natrafimy na kolejną, groźnie wyglądającą świątynię Nali. Nasz bohater rozpoczyna nowy etap podróży w nieznane. Opis przejścia Finally, you have escaped from the dire Terraniux research installation. There was no trace of Skaarj there; evidently the Mercenaries are not affiliated with the Skaarj... anyway, now it is time to explore this small valley at dusk in your search for a way off-planet. You won't find it here, but you have to go on... You start at the exit of Terraniux before a large blue-lit door in front. Open the door and you will be in a small chamber jutting out of the cliff with an exit ramp to the right; there is a Mercenary guarding the exit, so kill it. Reap this chamber for its rewards, including an Eightball Gun, two cans of 12 Eightballs, an Automag, a Flashlight and Health Packs. Then, go down the ramp to the right to exit the installation. Half way down the ramp is a can of 12 Eightballs, so collect it if you need it. From this locale, look down at the canyon below; the two Nali huts there are patrolled by two Mercenaries and a nastier MercenaryElite who can fire whilst using his invulnerability shield (which he will readily use). Go on a killing spree and slaughter the guards, then take a look around. If you are in need of a health boost, then collect the Nali Healing Fruit from the base of the access ramp. Then, go and investigate the two deserted Nali huts, starting with the one closest to the installation. This first hut contains two Flares, two Clips, a can of 12 Eightballs. As you enter, kill the Fly that ambushes you from within, then collect the goodies. It is dark in here, but if you light the area you will see several dead Nali plus one crucified over the fireplace. Put the crucified Nali out of its misery. Now, raid the second hut. Kill the Fly within then collect the Assault Vest and Force Field here. Emerge from the house then go down the small canyon, out of the shadow of Terraniux. Take the left side of the canyon and you will pass two Nali Healing Fruit. As you round a corner towards a Nali building at the bottom with a moat, watch out for a Mercenary lurking behind a rock. Continue down the canyon and approach the Nali building. A ramp goes up to a drawbridge but don't climb it yet. First, collect of the two Nali Healing Fruit on the shore, then take a plunge into the moat. Follow the moat round to the left of the building, Automag at the ready as the water is full of Devilfish to kill and Biterfish to avoid. If you follow the moat to its end you will see a human corpse on the floor of the moat. There is a small underwater entrance in the temple wall here; go through (mind the Biterfish) and surface in a small grotto with several corpses of humans and Devilfish. There is a useful toolage of two Flares, a Flashlight, a box of 10 Flak Shells, a Flak Cannon and an ASMD here, so collect. Then, read the unfortunate dead girl's log book 1. You're done now, so return to the shore and climb out. Go up the ramp and the drawbridge lowers automatically. Watch out for Mantas here as there are often three who will swoop down from above and attack a defenceless Nali manning the drawbridge controls. Kill the Mantas then open barrels for two Health Packs and a can of 12 Eightballs. The big front doors to the temple are locked, so go through either of the two symmetrical side entrances and follow steps from the antechambers within to exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "Log: L. Goeranov: We've been stuck here for days. There are plenty of fish to eat but they taste kinda funny. I never liked fish." Kategoria:Kampania Unreal